


Slow Dancing In The Dark

by FruitPunchNinja



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gift Fic, LeviHan Week, Slice of Life, Workplace, Workplace Relationship, levihan - Freeform, levihaneggschange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitPunchNinja/pseuds/FruitPunchNinja
Summary: Levi got asked for a date and he has no fucking clue how the whole dating thing works.Enter Hange Zoe!She’s here to help a dear friend,but what is she gonna do when she realizes that she may be feeling more than friendship towards his crabby friend?
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Levi
Comments: 17
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for LeviHanEggschange 2020!I’m not gonna lie this fic got a little out of hand and morphed into a 3 part monster.I hope its okay with you my dear giftee.

Working for Sina Industries has always been a life long dream for Hange.As a wide eyed child,she would always watch live broadcasts of their space launches and tell herself one day shes gonna be there.Standing in mission control smiling as she watched one of her creations get sent to a different planet.Armed with a degree & a determined heart,she applied as an engineer.You could imagine her disappointment when she was crammed into an 8x12 cubicle in the basement to design and develop circuitry which their boss greedily takes credit for all the damned time.She's pretty good at keeping a front that shes a pretty chill with all her bosses bullshit but she finally lost it when he started harassing a temp.Hange bravely spoke out and got into a heated argument with her boss.She got supended for a week after that.

It took almost six months before she was promoted to another 8x12 cubicle.Only this time,shes moving up on the infamous 17th floor.The place where they flung all the adept yet problematic employees.Its pretty much the same,shitty boss,intricate work but now on a higher pay grade and a lot more hearsay about her reputation.Its not so bad though,despite the lack of recognition and grueling work hours she met a handful of wonderful coworkers who shared the same pain.

Mike and Nanaba were sort of the required stable couple of the group.She met them a month after the big promotion when she caught them making out in the copy room.She's probably standing there for an entire minute awkwardly making fake cough noises to alert them of her presence.Enter Erwin Smith,he casually strode up by the couple and grabbed the box of printer ink Hange desperately needed.He's like freaking Captian America & Superman combined except he has a mind of a slytherin.Not that it was a bad thing.

And then there's Levi,The crabbiest member of their little group,Mr.I-look-very-angry-and-irritated-all-the-time-but-inside-lies-a-total-softy.He’s a clean freak who befittingly,is a sanitary engineer.Rumors say that Levi had tendencies with violence and had to be sent at 17th floor for precaution.There used to be a time when they didn't get along.She'd been very welcoming towards him but hes always been aloof and cold.She didn't mind it at first,but after a while it kinda got into her nerves.Til that christmas party back in 2017,where she had a few drinks and sort of confessed that she liked him and it really bummed her out that he didn't feel the same way.For the first time,she saw something other than disinterest and irritation on his face...she saw confusion.He asked her what shes on about,then reminded her that he just made her chocolates for valentines day when she won't shut up about craving something sweet.He doesn't do that kind of shit just for anyone and after that,hange was pretty sure they've become best friends.

Their friendship was forged in companionship in misery but as time passed they became her second family.

One of the things that Hange looked forward to is hanging out with them every Friday night at a dive bar a few blocks away from their office where they get shit faced and let off some steam from their work.Hange was preoccupied with the jukebox when Mike arrived with his arm slung over Levi dragging the smaller man into her space.”You'll never guess what happened.”The man announced and before she could answer the man screamed."Someone got asked for a date!"

"Ohoho!Whos the lucky girl?"Nanaba came out of nowhere carrying two mai tais and handed one to Hange before heading over at Mike's side.

"Petra Ral."Erwin chimed cooly while sipping a glass of scotch.His blond hair still laid perfectly even after a long tiring day at work.

"From PR?Holy shit!Good job!"Hange said slapping Levi’s shoulder hurting her hand in the process.The man didn’t even falter from where he stood,all he did was stare straight at her before scowling."It's not a big deal.”He said settling his gaze on his side.

Hange smiled.

He’s shy.Levi Ackerman is actually being shy about getting asked out by an adorable strawberry blonde colleague.Isn’t that precious?She’d never seen him like that before.Heaven knows how much she wanted to tease him about his situation but she can clearly tell by the way he clenched his jaw and the deep creases on the space between his brows that if she says anything,he'd run straight to the wall to escape,cartoon style. 

Mike started telling the story and Levi sneakily started edging towards the exit.Before the questions came flooding in,Levi was already gone.

“I think I should follow him.“Hange announced.

"Try to convince him to go out with Ral!"Mike shouted which prompted Erwin to take his drink away from him."I think you had enough."

"Goodluck!"Nanaba raised her drink at her.Before helping Erwin keep Mike's drink away from him.

  
#

Hange found Levi brooding on the sidewalk while smoking.”Can I get a light?”She asked.

“Its cold.”He said,which also translates to she should go back inside or she’ll catch a cold.Levi’s nice like that,it took everything in her to hold back and not make a snide comment.He alwas hated it when he gets called out for being considerate.

“So Petra Ral huh?”She started.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

“We don’t have to,If you don’t want to.”Hange calmly took a box of cigarettes from her pocket and stood a bit closer to him. 

“Good.”He said before tossing her his lighter.

Hange bit her lower lip to stifle a smile and Levi was already armed with his grumpy face.He's getting a little agitated.She let the silence drag on for a while as she started to giddily shift from where she stood.Unable to contain her curiosity.

“But its Petra Ral...The Petra Ral!Our company sweetheart.”She exploded.

“I barely know her.”

"Isn’t that what dating is for?!Besides,She probably just needs to get dicked down."Hange said casually."Go for it!Have a little fun.What’s there to lose?"

"Yeah well...I don't think I could."Levi started bouncing his leg.Is he nervous?Agitated?Both?It seemed like he's trying to say something.

“Levi,you know we wont judge you if you’re gay right?You don’t have to hide it from us.”

“Why would I be hiding that if I was?”

“Then what are you nervous for?"

“I’m not nervous...I.."Levi paused as if he's considering if he should tell her."I haven’t...I...”

“You're acting like you've never been out on a date."she said.

Levi visibly stiffened and averted her curious eyes.From where she sat,she could see how levi clenched his jaw and feel him hold his breath.No?It cant be...

"Oh.Its been a while for you huh?like 6 months?"She tried to take a wild stab but was met with silence.Hange sobered."You’ve never been on a date before?"she repeated a little louder than she meant to and not soon after she found Levi's hand over her mouth.

“You wanna scream that a little louder?“

“EVER?!”She peeled his hand off her face and asked.

“Tch.I dont need this.“Levi rolled his eyes and started leaving but hange caught his arm.

"Hey!I'm sorry.I didn't know.Its nothing to be embarrassed about.Its just,its a little uncommon you know.I'm really sorry.I didn't mean to be a dick.”

She assumed that its not because of the lack of people who wanna date with him.Believe it or not,this whole quiet mysterious guy persona is a total chick magnet.She even had several people from the office ask about him every once in a while.So what happened?Is it trauma?Is he aromantic?Holy shit!How could she be so insensitive?

“Stop looking at me like that.”He frowned.Snapping her out of her thoughts.

“Sorry,I was just thinking...”

“Don’t think of anything.Just mind your own business and let me be.”

“What kind of friend would I be if I let you be?”

“A good one.And stop drawing conclusions!I can practically see the thoughts up your head.I'm not anything I just...dont know how.”

“why are you so intent on giving up?!I thought you like her!”

“I didn’t say that.”

“Oh please Ackerman!How can you not?She's the perfect mix of adorable,kind,fiesty and beautiful...she’s perfect for you!”

"What do you want me to do?"he asked,in his how can I make you shut up tone.

"What if I help you?You could...I dont know...practice with me?I could help you with the whole dating thing!"Levi looked at her as if she grew another head.Honestly shes just happy he didn't look disgusted with her proposal.He gave her a once over before pinching the bridge of his nose.She knows this maneuver.Its the what-have-i-gotten-my-self-into or holy-shit-am-I-actually-considering-this move.“Are you sure about this?”He asked.

Hange made a gesture of crossing over her heart and raising her right hand up and levi scrunched his brows together.

“Quit downplaying this.I’m serious.”

“I wont offer it if my not 100% I’m serious. The last guy I went out with was a total disappointment and Petra deserves better than that.You know she helped me last Christmas...”

“Yeah,yeah she helped you change your tire."He supplied,refraning hange from tellong the story again.

“And in exchange I'm gonna help you be more fun and well rounded for your date!It's the circle of life!”Hange enthusiastically smiled.

“Alright.How do we start?”Levi asked.

"Ask Petra to reschedule your date for next week,Then we can take the whole week to practice."

#

The harsh sun bore down on Levi as if reminding him never to indulge Hange with her antics again.Aparrently,she found Petra's online journal and identified that she had two dream dates.One is a carnival date (which explains why he is standing in line for cotton candy out in the middle of the goddamn afternoon.) and the other was spending an evening at a local jazz bar in the city.

Levi doesn't know how she successfully lured him out.You see,he liked his comfort zone and for some unknown reason Hange always challenged him to take a step out of the little box he created around him.And although there are times when she proved that taking a risk was worth it,Levi never really appreciated getting stuck in very shitty situations like now.He doesn't know how she seemed fine with all these shitty conditions.Maybe because she's been busy talking about her new droid remodel.

"Hey Levi are you listening to me?"

"Yes."He said exasperated.

"What was I saying then?"She folded her arms and raised her brows,challenging him.

"You're planning to replace fiberglass with aerogel as insulator on your next shitty droid."He said which earned a bright smile from her.Tch!He rolled his eyes at that and stepped forward after the couple infront of them was served with an unreasonable amount of cotton candy.

"I'll get the giant sunshine surprise."Hange said and the vendor then started shaping the cotton candy into a big daisy.Hange looks absolutely delighted.

"That will be 50 dollars."The vendor said offering his open palm to him which prompted him to turn towards Hange."Oh!let me get my wallet!"Hange started going though her bag and for some reason he felt chills run through him.WheN he raised his head,he noticed that people around them started glaring at him.Oh great he forgot!He's in a fake date.He assumed people still think he's obligated to pay.Tch.So fucking primitive.Although he's never the guy who gave much fuck about what others think,he didnt want people to think Hanges being mistreated.Begrudgingly,he paid for the goddamn cotton candy.Hange took that opportunity to talk about how expenses should be handled during dates,she personally likes going dutch but immediately started going on about some studies that says women generally like it when the males carries out the expenses.

Hange's like a battery that never runs out of energy.She wanted to ride every possible attraction from the carnival!Beads of sweat are starting to form on her forehead but she never seem to notice,he started leading her to a park bench to rest for a bit.He appreciated how much she prepared.She was very keen on citing the psychology articles and some magazines she read to help him be better at dating.He doesn't even know why would anyone even exert that much effort for him.

She really is something.

He pulled out his handkerchief out of his pocket and started gently dabbing it on her forehead.

She smiled.

#

Hange didn't really need to teach him much.Despite the seemingly abrasive qualities Levi possess,the man is a very courteous guy.He said thank you,please and treated the park employees with respect.Shes pretty sure he wouldnt have much trouble impressing a girl."You never told me why you've never been out on a date."She started.

"I was never asked."Levi shrugged as if telling her its no big deal.Hange was shocked at his honesty but appreciated his straight answer.

"Based on my observations today I'd say all those girls that didnt ask you out missed out on a good time."

"Tch!Quit bullshitting me."

"It's true!You diligently listened to my stories, joined me riding all the and most importantly,you bought me an unreasonably overprized cotton candy."

Levi let out a soft chuckle at that and Hange immediately panicked.This is the first time she ever made him chuckle and goddamn it was glorious.It's like his features lit up and made him look years younger.She had to bit her lower lip to sort of calm her wild heartbeat.They stayed seated on the bench for a while when Levi surprisingly asked her to walk around some more.As they started to amble along the park,an idea popped on her head.

#

Her hands gently crept on his wrist and made way to cup his hand "what the..."He glared at their joined hands,but didn't find the need to pull away."You're sticky."He remarked

"Does sticky hands really matter if youre holding hands with your crush?"She asked.He kept his eyes on her and he saw blush creep up to her face."I-I mean not me...I meant Petra...which is basically me because im her placeholder at the moment and..."

"Hange."

"Hm?"

"Shut up."He slipped his Fingers against the gaps of hers and continued wandering around the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Hange just finished changing into sweat pants from her scratchy flapper girl dress when she heard her doorbell ring.Their plan to have dinner at that 20's themed restaurant was foiled when their reservations had to be cancelled due to a bursted pipe that flooded the whole restaurant.Who knew refusing to renovate your plumbing system as to not diminish the aesthetic quality of the restaurant will eventually end in a disaster.

Levi stood in front of her door looking dapper in a well fitted suit.She had to fight tooth and nail to get him to wear something that's in theme."You know shorty,as good looking as you are you have to admit wearing a plain ol' suit is cheating."

"Tch. Are those 20's themed sweatpants?"He scoffed as he walked past her to inspect her apartment.She knows the drill,he did this every time he comes over.At first she found it irritating and a bit intrusive but after that whole food poisoning fiasco she had to endure a couple years ago,Levi has taken it upon himself to check on her living situation.Its pretty sweet if you ask her.If he'd do that for her imagine what he'd do for someone he actually likes.

"Are you wearing sweatpants because of the great depression?"He sat on his side of the sofa deeming her place acceptable.

"oof!Calm down Tim Gunn."She chuckled,heading towards her fridge to fetch cans of beer.“To be honest I think we’re better off hanging out in here than eating at 20’s themed restaurant.I heard all they have are hotdogs in gelatin and boiled stuff.”Hange said as she’s plopped beside Levi handing him a drink.

"Tch.Good to know I dodged shitting animal bones for weeks."He replied in his monotone voice.Hange snorted in the middle of taking a sip from her drink almost spitting her beer out in laughter.

"You are such a pig."He said taking a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping the corners of her mouth.Hange held her breath and delicately flexed her fingers on her right hand.The memory of Levi's hand intertwined against hers flashed on her mind."What are we gonna do today?"Levi asked tearing her away from her stupid thoughts.

"We're gonna hang out!Except this time think of me as someone you actually wanna get with...Think of Petra."

"Hn."

Levi took a sip from his beer and shifted to a much comfortable position his torso turned to face her and his arm rested on the backrest of her couch.Levi is willingly playing along with her and her heart pounded like a freaking teenager seeing her crush along the school yard.She bit the inside of her cheek reminding herself not to get carried away.Hange scooched over his side and started her little exercise.

#

Turns out Hange didn't have much of a grand plan.All she had this article from New York Times called "36 Questions that lead to love."She insisted that they answer the whole thing so that he'll have some semblance of idea on how to be open and vulnerable in conversations.

The questions are mostly simple,What is the greatest accomplishment of your life?What do you value most in a friendship?What is your most treasured memory?All the answers on these questions she already know.Mostly from all the times they got shit faced at the bar,when she forces herself into his apartment to show him new books he could use as reference for research or when he comes over to help her tidy up her house.

He kept his eyes on her as she read and answered the list of questions laid in front of them.Her freshly showered hair was laid waste in that haphazard ponytail she got.Usually he hates seeing that kind of chaotic get up,but Hange always pulled off that messy mad scientist look.His hands itched to push her bangs off her face so he'd see her whole face but he is not a creep so he forced his hands to remain where they are.

"Is there something that you’ve dreamed of doing for a long time? Why haven’t you done it?"She asked.

Levi paused.Is there something he dreamed to do?Not in a long while really.He shrugged telling her he got nothing.

"Oh please Ackerman how could you forget?!"Hange announced gleefully."You wanted to ride a hot air balloon!"

And just like that he was transported to his childhood.

Levi lived in a small rural province surrounded by fields.Their town celebrated their founding anniversary by holding Hot air balloon festivals every year.He was supposed to ride with his mom when he's old enough but shes always been pretty sickly so they had to skip attending the festivities year after year.TIme and time again his mom would ask him to go without her but he refused to ride without his mom until eventually he never got to ride one at all.He thought Hange already forgot about that silly story.He smiled."I cant believe you still remember that."

"How could I ever forget?Its the sweetest thing I ever heard."She flashed a sweet bright smile and this time,he let his hands delicately push her bangs off her face.

#

Hange stilled and let him tuck her hair behind her ear.Her heart pounded like its signaling her to run away,reminding her that this version of Levi is not for her,but shes too stubborn to listen to her gut and too curious to look away.

He smelled like fresh pine and expensive detergent.Such a clean freak.She almost laughed.She didn't know when she started inching towards him but here she is.Their legs are now touching.

"I think this is the part where you kiss her."She smiled and Levi's head adorably tilted to the side.“Do you know how?”She followed up.

Levis brows furrowed.”I’m not gonna practice kissing with you if that’s where you’re going at.”He said,But he kept his close distance.

“I have three tictacs on my pocket in case you change your mind.”She joked.(Well,not really.)”Im just saying,I don’t want you stuffing your tongue on her mouth like a lunatic.”

"So you want tongue?"He asked.

"Is that what Im gonna get?"She challenged.

"Psh.I can’t tell if you’re serious."

“How many times do I have to say this clean freak?I'm always serious with you.I dont know why you always think im not.”

With ease,Levi adjusted himself on the couch so his upper body was facing her and leaned into her.Their foreheads touched but instead of making a move to kiss, he gently guided her to lie on the sofa.Her heart started pounding,Hange wanted to close her eyes but shes too goddamn curious to see what he'd do.She uncrossed her legs to let him into her space and he took that as a sign to climb in the sofa to hover over her,heeding her silent request.Their noses touched and she can feel his breath on her face.She let her hand travel on his face,her thumb gently caressing his warm skin letting him know that this is consensual and he had nothing to worry about.She waited...and waited...but nothing happened.

"I should go home."He said in a deep almost strained voice.He kept his close proximity and his deep raspy voice is certainly not doing her any favors.

“Ooooh you’re gonna pull a gentleman maneuver?"Hange inched a bit more to his face teasing him."Damn Ackerman I’m impressed!”Her hands now traversing on his chest feeling his warmth.Not soon after, his hand was tightly wrapped around her wrist and gently pulled away.

Hange sat back up and started pushing her hair back to place.She kept quiet desperately trying to rationalize why shes so goddamn taken by what just happened.She knows what this is,it’s nothing but an arrangement a practice so he wouldn’t fuck up when he’s with someone he actually gives a fuck about.Silence dragged on as they sat on the couch for a while."I guess i'm ready for next week."Levi started.

“I guess you are.”She forced out a laugh that she hoped sounded genuine.She kept her eye on her knees though and didn’t dare to look at him for some reason.

After a while,Levi declared that he needs to head home and she gleefully walked him to her door.

“Thanks for tonight.”He said looking over his shoulder.

“No problem.See you tomorrow!”She waved him goodbye.As soon as she closed the door behind him,Hange had to sit on the floor and assess her feelings.”Im just helping him,don’t get carried away.”She repeatedly said those words out loud convincing herself to calm down and know her place.

#

Once again her doorbell rang and lo and behold Levi's back."You need something?"She asked.

"I left my umbrella."

“You didn’t bring any.”She smirked.

At that,Levi launched at her and pulled her into a kiss.It was hot and heavy,the type of kiss that made your knees weak and left you wanting more.Her hands automatically found his face and pulled him closer.She let his warmth spread to her taking all her cognative reasoning away.Levi gently lead her back inside the house and kicked the door shut behind them while she guided him to seat back in the couch.She broke their kiss so that she can seat on his lap and straddle him.His hand started roaming to her side and the other settled on her hips pulling her closer to him.She started pressing her core to his.Levi groaned and Hange's pleased that he's as excited as she is.She was in the middle of undoing his buttons when....

BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! Hange’s alarm started blaring waking her up.

Ugh...What the fuck is that dream about?


	3. Chapter 3

It's been four days since that incident at Hange's apartment and Levi have not seen her since.If not for the impossible deadline they all had to meet,he’d probably consider that shes hiding away from him after that dumb stunt he pulled at her last weekend.

His left eye twitched as he cringed at the memory.Up until now,hes still beating himself up with how he acted towards her.Why on earth did he try that bullshit on Hange,he doesn’t know.

Why the hell did he ever agree to practice dating with her anyway?

If he wanted to, he could've just kissed her! He's positive Hange's okay with it. He clearly remembered the warmth that ran against his skin as Hange caressed his face.Besides,A kiss is not a big deal!Its not as if he asked her to be his girlfriend or something stupid!But the annoying voice at the back of his head nagged him not to go through with it for some reason.

Levi hated the fact that somewhere behind his psyche lies this dumb thought...That this is not how he wanted their first kiss to be...not that theres any chance that they're gonna kiss in the future but practicing kissing with her feels like he took advantage of her kindness.

Hetook comfort at the fact that Hange normally get like this whenever theres an impending project deadline.He sighed and paused from filling his cup at the nearby cooler. This office is certainly more quiet when shes not here and although his days aren't exactly boring,he could definitely tell when she's not around.

Levi sneakily checked her empty cubicle that lie few feet away from him.She's probably at her lab finishing up the droids she created.At once he realized Hange still has that hex screwdriver set she borrowed last week.Maybe he should pay her a visit...just to collect his screwdriver of course, Nothingelse.

He sighed.

"Done with work already?"Erwin appeared behind him looking a little bit worse for the wear. No doubt the big asshats on the board are nagging him about his new departmental propositions.

"Hange's not here to bother me so I get a lot of things done, she's probably busy with the droids she's building." He said,taking a sip of water from his cup.

"Droids?" Erwin raised one of his thick brows at him. I believe she already finished those a couple of days ago. She even had Moblit deliver her paperwork at her lab eversince."

Levi crushed the little papercup he held spilling a bit of water on the floor."That little..." What the fuck?!She's hiding from him !Levi stormed out of the conversation leaving Erwin confused.

#

Hanji's busy filling up some documents when her door slammed wide open revealing Levi. His face was dark and at that, her back straightened. "You're hiding "He accused.

"I-Ahh-I'm not hiding." She lamely denied. Hange can tell Levi saw right through her lie. Of course she hid from him! That whole practice dating shit ruined her! It made her see him as...something more than a friend and she's not about to ruin their good friendship over that.

"Cut the crap Four eyes!"Levi's voice was absolute.Hange was ready for his rage but when she lifted her gaze, Levi settled his eyes on the ground."Look, if I made you uncomfortable..."

Hnge immediately felit a little pinch on her heart.She didn't want him to think that that was a mistake. His warmth, his eyes, the way her heart erratically beat. That small moment they shared made her feel alive more than anything! She hated that Levi felt guilty for it."I didnt...you...I."She didnt know what to say. Levi's eyes are on her in a instant. Shit. This is getting too real.She wanted to diffuse the situation.

A little idea formed on her mind.“yeaah,I mean I get it, you panicked and ran like the little bitch that you are.”

“What the fuck did you say?”

“You panicked and ran away.”Hange smugly smirked right at Levi’s adorable crumpled face.He doesn’t do this a lot.Levi’s known to do a killer almost murderous glare but this...this combination of endearing and threatening is something he only does when she’s teasing him.She loved that.She loved being “that” person.The one who makes him crack with her antics,the one that read him despite the layers of walls he put up around him.She loved all of it!

She loved...no...shit!Hange didn’t even dare to consider the little flutters her heart makes right now.She took a step back and let out a deep breath.

”It’s alright. I guess I just didn’t take you as a prude” She poked on him a little bit more indulging herself more than anything.

“That’s it.” Levi said before taking swift strides towards her. He snaked his hands around her waist pulling her towards him, pressing his body on hers and then she felt his lips flush against hers.

She didn't even had the time to process what is happening but as soon as her mind sobered up from shock, her hand slipped at the back of his head keeping him where he is. Hange sank into the kiss reveling in his warmth.

Levi smelled different today...lavender just like that thing he kept on spraying on his desk to keep germs at bay. She almost smiled at that, but she’s afraid he’d pull away if she did. She wants to savor this a little longer, to know him this intimately, to kiss him like he’s her’s. 

Hange cant help but feel a little greedy and experimental because this moment may not present itself again so she steeled herself and lanced her tounge on his mouth. She didnt expect to let out a moan when she did and she panicked.She's pretty sure he’d push her away but instead Levi returned the kiss with the same fervor and intensity. His tounge brushed against hers as his hand slid down her body encouraging her to anchor her legs on his hip. This kiss suddenly turned into something heated and carnal.

When they parted,Hange expected a smug taunting smirk from him but Levi didn’t do that. He was breathless, His forehead still touching hers. His arm still around her hips and leg supporting her to keep her ground. She kept her eyes closed. Her heart was racing her mind was scrambled she wasn’t even sure if what happened was real.

“I didn’t run away.” He said huskily.

Hange wasn’t even sure she could stand once he decided to gently let her down. Was he carrying her during the whole thing? She cant even remember. Its like her systems overloaded and her mind was all clouded by the sensation of kissing him like that.

She was ready for him to push her away now that he’s proven his point .But he didn’t do that. His hands still lingered tight around her as if he wanted to say something...Maybe...maybe there’s something into this...maybe...

No. What is she even thinking?

She let out a chuckle which snowballed into a loud absurd laugh.Levi then took a few steps back, crossed his arms against his chest and frowned at her.”Okay,You got me Ackerman.”Hange wiped the tears now forming on the corners of her eyes. ”You’re not a prude. I’m sorry I ever doubted you.”

He averted her eyes and took a couple of steps further away from her.She may be imagining things but she could've sworn he seemed disappointed. Before he can say anything about it Levi spoke.”Later,Hange.”Then, he walked out of her lab refusing to look at her.

#

  
The next day was horrible. She didn't get any sleep and as soon as she got on her desk,strings of laughter caught her attention.Her heart sank as she followed the direction of said laughter.

“They look good together don’t you think?”Hange straightened up at Erwin voice. She didn’t even raise her head to look at the man,her eyes were intent to watch Petra coyly laughing over something Levi said leaning a little over his desk. Her mind went back to that moment they had yesterday, his forehead against hes, The way he held her. Crap!why is she even thinking about this right now...ah shit...She fucked around and now she has a giant gaping hole in her heart. Great,just great.

”Doesn’t she seem a little too dainty for Levi?” She asked Erwin hoping she doesn’t sound as pathetic as she thinks.

Erwins lack of response made her turn her attention towards him. The man was looking at her intently as if he’s trying read something written on her face. It lasted a while then he pulled back with a smile as if he discovered where she hid her secret pile of snacks.”Hange.”Erwin started.

Hange stiffened.”What?”She asked innocently.

“You miss 100% of the shots you don't take.”Erwin answered,cryptically as usual.Smirking at her.

CRAP!He knows.

“What's Gretsky got to do with all this?” She kid diffusing all the pressure he's putting on her right now.

"Lying doesn't suit you Hange."

"UGH!Alright,you got me." She said, defeated. "Its not like I can do anything about it now."

"You want my advice?...Listen to Gretsky."He said as he walked away from her desk. She didn't even had time to process what Erwin said when she heard Petra's sweet voice. “Oh and were still on tomorrow right?”

  
The question had her head snapping towards the pair and when she did, Levi was already looking over her. Their eyes connected. Hange wanted to pout and Ask him to reconsider going out with Petra, invite him back to her house. They didn’t even have to kiss or anything!She just want to spend some time with him.

But he's not hers to keep. Shes just dumb enough to realize her feelings after she practiced dating him like an idiot.So instead, she forced out an encouraging smile and held two of her thumbs up. At that0 ,Levi turned back to Petra and nodded.

It hurt.

It fucking hurt and she didn't even know what to do to make it better.

Hange hunched back on her desk and absentmindedly sorted through her stuff. Maybe if she focused on the things that really matter she would forget about this whole Levi debacle. What was she thinking anyway? He’s not interested in her and she should be okay with that. Besides that's the whole point of practicing with her. To get him with the office sweetheart. Together, they make a perfect match their paring makes sense. Her heart hurt as she imagined everyone in the office fawning over them.

Her mind went back to that intense kiss they shared in her laboratory. Now all that knowledge is gonna be used on someone else. Will he also tell her stories about his childhood? Will he hold her hand even if its sticky from munching on overpriced cotton candy from the carnival?

She sighed.Why the hell did she even offer this to him.

#

Saturday was the dreaded day of Levi's date.Hange was restless. She tried to do a lot of things that day. She even cleaned her apartment to distract her from her thoughts. Wow she really got it bad huh? Well, she cant do anything about it now.

That night,Hange ordered enough boxes of pizza and beer to send her to a coma. She didn't care. She wanted to forget.

Hange rushed to her door as soon as her doorbell rang. But instead of the delivery man, Levi stood infront of her.Looking like a wreck.His hair was a bit ruffled and the bags under his eyes were darker than usual."Levi? What are you doing here?"She asked.

He shook his head kept his eyes at her as if shes the only one that mattered in the room. ”I can’t go through with it.”

"What happened?"

"You."

Panic washed over her."What did I do? Did she found out about the lab? Shit Levi i'm sorry!I suppose I can talk to her.I'll tell her i'ts nothing.I'll go and tell her now.."She cant ruin this for him.

Levi held the hem of her sleeve to keep her where she is. "Is it nothing?"

Hanges mouth gaped.There it is again,the little pinch of pain on her heart. She knows she should probably lie but...Gretzky.Wayne fucking Gretzky."No,its not nothing to me."She stared at the floor avoiding what she can assume, a disappointed look from Levi. But his hand lifted her chin so he could stare at her. "I'm sorry okay?Sorry I messed up. Dont worry I wont bother you with this again." She felt hot tears trickle down her face.She cant help it.

“Look Hange,I’m an asshole.”His thumb gently wiped her tears away from her face. “I never wanted to go out with her.But when you offered to practice with me I...I dont know...you...you..fucked me up."

she sniffled for a bit trying to digest what hes saying."Are you saying you..."

"Yes."

#

silence dragged on and Levi isn't sure what she's thinking.

"But if you like me then why didn't you kiss me on the couch?"She asked.

"I am not a creep four eyes!I'M TAKING ADVANTAGE OF YOU ENOUGH AS IT IS! Besides,why did you laugh at me when I kissed you in your lab?"

"I dont know. I thought you are messing with me"They exchanged a confused stare and after a while Hange's eyes were beaming once again."Huh?wow! we really misread each other huh?"

"This is so fucking stupid."He spat.His hand went right to his head mussing it in frustration. His irritation dulled when he realized that Hange is now smiling at him.Genunely and whole heartedly just like before. “I really missed you you know?”She uttered shyly.

“I didn’t die.We literally saw each other yesterday.”

“Yeah.But I really thought...I dont know...”Hange blushed as she struggled to go through her sentence and she looked absolutely divine.

"It doesnt matter. I'm here now."His hand found hers and held tightly."I didnt mean to give you trouble four eyes.I know I can be..."

"Levi."

"Hm?"

"Shut up."At that Hange grabbed him by the collar and kissed him as passionately as she can.When they part, Hange could've sworn she saw a ghost of Levi's smile on his lips.

"Levi?"

"Hm?"She smiled at the sight of him eyeing her lips as he seemingly wanted to go for another kiss.

"Do you want to come inside?"

Levi leaned back a little to eye her."Your house?" Levi asked and at that Hange's eyes widened, she immediately exploded with laughter.Levi was already pulling away from her, frustrated with her antics as usual but she didnt let him get away.Hange immediately grabbed the lapels of his coat and pulled him back to her arms."Hey quit being grumpy,comeback here and love me.I thought you want to come inside...my house."She winked and continued to tease him some more.

Levi crumpled his face a bit more."God you are insufferable."He grumped.His words had no bite though. Hange sobered from her giggles and pulled his grumpy little man into a tight hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo...any thoughts about chapter 132?How are we doing?How are we feeling?  
> Lemme know!I'm on Tumblr @fruitpunchninja101 :)
> 
> Also,idek if anybody cares but I'm working on a few new stories and a new chapter of Perks of Coincidences. :)


End file.
